Love Stories
by taybe
Summary: Stories of love intertwined from the two weeks before the big wedding.


_**First of all, I want to apologize for my lack of updates on my other two stories. I've been busy trying to get this story finished and couldn't find time to return to the other stories. I'll try my best to get back to those stories.**_

_**Second, this story was converted from a project that I've just completed so there might be some present tense that I might've missed amidst the conversion. I do apologize. **_

_**I do not own any of the FSOG characters. That belongs to E.L. James.** _

* * *

It's a typical vibrant summer night in sin city Las Vegas. Casinos, scintillating lights and billboards dazzled the overcrowded famous Las Vegas Strip. Cars jammed up the road. Thousands of visitors scattered exuberantly throughout the street. It's crazy, lively and rambunctious - just the way it oughta be.

In random hotel rooms, women prepared and primped up for a special occasion: lipsticks and mascaras applied, dresses slipped on, breasts perked up. All flawlessly hot for a night to remember.

Over two hundred miles away, in L.A., men unwound and spruced up for their own night of pleasure: ties undone, shoes came off, t-shirts on - casually comfortable.

In one of the hottest strip clubs in Las Vegas, hip-hop music filled the amply dimmed space. Tables and booth scattered throughout the room. Women prattled animatedly as they waited eagerly for the next show to begin.

The voice of an announcer boomed out. "Ladies, please help me welcome _THE T-R-I-P-L-E T-H-R-E-A-T_!"

The crowd cheered uproariously as the dark stage lit up with three shafts of light beaming down on three strippers all donning grey slacks, black trench coats, grey trilby hats, and dark shades. On cue _Avant - Makin' Good Love _blasted through the speakers and they began moving seductively, getting the girls worked up. In the midst of the show, the future bride, Haylie (24), and her sister, Ana (28), plus five of their girlfriends entered the club. They followed one another towards the stage; a horseshoe booth was reserved for them. All seven ladies excitingly scooted into their seat. Mia (24) was first to gawk at the strippers. She nudged Hannah (25).

"Check out the hot blonde," Mia gushed with interest.

"He's gay," Hannah replied indifferently.

"No way," Mia muttered incredulously.

"Yup!" Hannah confirmed. "Unfortunately, half of these men here are homosexual. Explains why they don't get boners." The whole group snickered.

Back to L.A., in an upscale suburban home, a Hawaiian theme bachelor party was in session. The place was swarming with men - laid-back and vigorously drinking. In the kitchen/family room, two burly men competed to kill their jug of beer. The others hovered around chanting, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

BAM! One of the contenders slammed his empty vessel against the counter - completely demolished. The crowd cheered and applauded his victory. Once the noise dissipated, the best man, Jason Taylor (29), tapped his beer bottle as he stood in front of the family room alongside the groom, Ethan (28).

"May I have your attention, please?" Jason began loudly.

He's got half of the crowd's attention on him. Some guests were still chattering.

"Attention, please!" he repeated again, lifting his voice up a notch. This time around he's got all attention on him except for one - a person resembling Justin Bieber.

"Yo! Bieber! Your time is up. I've got the stage now." That immediately shut the Bieber wannabe up. Now that everyone's eyes were on him, Jason continued. "I just wanna thank everyone in this room for attending tonight's wonderful occasion. It's not often that I get to throw one of my best friends a bachelor party." He turned to Ethan. "And for that I thank you and I wanna congratulate you." Jason threw his arm across Ethan's shoulder, "Y'know, I'm actually kinda jealous that you're getting hitched before me."

"Really?" Ethan questioned surprisingly.

Jason creased his brows and shook his head, "No! Are you crazy? I can't be domesticated." He splayed his amazing physique for all to see, "Look at me! See this! I didn't achieve _this_ just so I can get pussy-whipped into a commitment. No girls gonna tie me down for shit!" And who could blame him. Underneath that Hawaiian tropical shirt hid a luscious six-pack that any women would lust after. He vowed to take advantage of his attribute and screw as many women as possible until his dick fell off. He would never settle down.

Impatiently, the men chanted, "SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

"Alright, alright, alright! Okay!" Jason calmed the crowd down. "What I wanted to say was...you are a great friend and I am glad that we met swinging on the monkey bars twenty plus years ago. Now that you've decided to take your relationship to the next level, there's no one I'd rather trust to make you happier than the beautiful and compassionate Haylie. She's understanding, honest and delightful to hang out with."

"Nice ass too!" some random jerk blurted out.

"Hey!" Ethan turned and looked directly where the remark came from. To his disappointment, all of the guys were capable of yelling out such obscenity.

"I couldn't agree more," Jason reflected back, deep in thought.

"You too?" Ethan frowned at his best friend.

"I'm drunk," he argued and then continued his speech. "Like I was saying…I see a bright future for you two down the line, but tonight you are a single man and we are gonna party - PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!" He raised his bottle of booze, "YEAH!"

The men roared in agreement and then tossed back their drinks.

"Bump up the music BI-ATCHES!" Jason shrilled before he pulled Ethan in for a bear hug and smacked a kiss on his forehead. "I love you man!" he proclaimed fervently.

"I love you too," Ethan returned in a light manner.

"Now, whatever happens tonight is between us. I swear to god I will not tell a soul. Feel free to sow your oats."

"That won't be happening tonight," Ethan declared proudly.

"Don't be such a prude, man. Have fun before you lose your balls."

"Me…a prude? Do you need a reminder…" Ethan pulled out his cell phone. Immediately, Jason shoved it back inside his pants pocket.

"Jesus, Ethan. Keep that shit to yourself. That was years ago," Jason chided irritatingly. "Forget it. Do whatever you want tonight. You're a free man. I'll indulge for the both of us." And with that, he walked away, gulping down his sixth bottle of beer.

Jason swayed and pranced his way towards the front door. He answered it to see a cluster of hot female entertainers, skimpily dressed, standing before him. A cheesy grin emerged.

"Well, _h-e-l-l-o_ ladies! Don't y'all look mighty fine tonight."

"You Jason?" the leader of the group asked.

"YES. I. AM. But tonight you can all call me Charlie…cuz I am definitely surrounded by angels," he praised with a wink.

The entertainers giggled, and he couldn't help but flashed them one of his panty-busting smile. "C'mon in," he motioned his arm, inviting them in, "Welcome to my palace."

Haylie and the girls stood beside the stage, hollering and engrossed in the show. Gradually, one of the strippers strutted towards Haylie and profusely pelvic thrusts her face. She flinched in disgust as her friends screeched and doubled over at the sight.

Men circled Ethan as he perched on the chair, tensely. They clamored, "E-THAN! E-THAN! E-THAN! E-THAN!" He blushed as the stripper, Apple (23), shimmied towards him. She dropped her top, exposing her voluptuous tits. _Too big, _he thought as he grimaced at the triple D's jiggling before him. His buddies beg to differ as burst of cheers rippled throughout the room and some high-fived one another. Apple moved in on Ethan; he sprang up and jerked back uneasily.

"Awe- c'mon, Ethan," Jason reprimanded.

"_I won't bite_," Apple drawled, easing the groom-to-be with her enchanted smile.

Ethan held his hands up in defeat, "I can't," and bolted off. They guys booed and jeered him.

"Pussy!" Jason muffled.

In another part of the house, one of the strippers, Kate (26), teetered through the empty hallway. She stumbled inside the bathroom and gargled the aftertaste of liquor from her mouth. She washed and scrubbed her hands aggressively as she eyed repulsively through the mirror. It was going to be a long night and all she desired to do was go home and decompress on her comfy couch, reading a light novel while filling up on Ben & Jerry's. She sighed and cleared her throat before feigning a smile.

Elliot (27) and Frank (28) strolled across the family room with their beer in hand.

"She's been asking about you," Frank told Elliot.

"Really?" Elliot looked surprised.

"You plan on taking her out again?"

"Yeah, soon," Elliot answered reluctantly. "I've been occupied. Lots of overtime lately. But I do plan on seeing her again."

"Okay. I'll let her know." Frank seemed hopeful. "She really likes you, Elliot."

"I like her too," Elliot nodded, but with uncertainty.

"Thanks man."

"No problem," Elliot returned, and the two split off. Frank headed towards the living room while Elliot continued towards the bathroom.

"Elliot!" Jason bellowed from across the room.

Elliot swung around to see a flying pink pantie heading his way. With quick reflexes, he caught it and frowned.

"It's strawberry flavored," Jason informed with a big grin plastered across his face.

Elliot chuckled as he backed up and turned roughly, colliding into Kate and spilling beer over her. She yelped and shot her head down, assessing the damage. The cold liquid shocked her in place as it trickled down her skin.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Elliot apologized. His hands struggled to figure out how to dry her off.

"It's alright," she assured him, wiping the booze off with her fingers. Elliot hurried off and returned back with a paper towel. He passed it to her.

"Are you okay?" he showed concern.

"I'm fine," Kate reassured him. He took a hard look at her as she blotted her skin dry.

"Kate?" Elliot muttered in disbelief. Kate paused for a beat before forcing herself to meet Elliot's eyes.

"Elliot?" she reluctantly acknowledge, meeting his gaze.

"Wow!" Elliot exclaimed ecstatically. "I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Um…working," she stammered.

"You're a caterer? Might I say the spinach dip is muy excellente!" He dismissed his other speculation.

"I'm a different kind of caterer," she corrected with a hint of embarrassment. He perused her outfit once again - skimpy and provocative.

"You're a stripper?" he muttered reluctantly.

"I'd prefer to be called an entertainer."

"Oh. Okay. Um…so, how are you? How's little Kerry?" He flustered a bit from the revelation.

"Little Kerry isn't little anymore. Other than that, I'm good, she's good. What about you?" Kate tried to make the conversation as comfortable as possible.

"I'm great. I just moved back a year ago." He brushed a hand behind his head.

"You look great."

"So do you," Elliot returned back, and then they exchanged awkward smiles followed by awkward silence. "Look," he roused, "It's getting kinda rowdy in here. You wanna leave this place and catch up?"

"I'm on the clock," she noted.

"I'll double what they pay you."

"I can't. We're a little sho-"

"Whoo!" A random guy swatted her ass, causing a slight jerk. Elliot scowled at the perpetrator who whisked away nonchalantly.

"Okay," Kate subsequently changed her mind.

The strip club was filled to the brim. Haylie and the girls merged their shot glasses.

Hannah toasted, "To Haylie, our future bride. May this night be a night for you to remember!"

"Or not!" Mia chimed in, giggling.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, baby! CHEERS!" Hannah proclaimed vivaciously. And with that, the girls shrieked "cheers" in unison, clinked their shot glasses and tipped it back.

Dozens of patrons were standing along the street waiting to get their grub on at a popular hot dog stand. Elliot and Kate were chatting in front of the line. They stepped up to the cashier.

"Hi! Can I get a chili dog and…an American spicy dog - no onions," Elliot ordered. Kate looked impressed.

"No bad," Kate remarked.

"Not hard to remember," he replied with a smirk.

Back at the bachelor party, Haylie's sexy brother-in-law, Christian (32), passed a shot glass to Ethan before raising his own. He began his toast, "Here's to a future full of love, life…and plenty of kids."

"I'll drink to that."

They clinked glasses then shot it back.

"Welcome to the family, man," Christian patted Ethan's back.

"Thanks, bro!"

"There you are," Apple appeared momentarily and giggled. Inebriated, she teetered towards Ethan and latched on to his elbow. "C'mon. I wanna show you something." She tugged Ethan aggressively. Hesitantly, he gave in and went along, shuffling behind her.

"Christian! C'mon!" Ethan begged for accompaniment.

Christian chuckled as he shook his head in refusal, "You're on your own, man," and took another shot, leaving poor Ethan to endure the pressure alone. Waves of roar erupted as Apple pulled the bachelor into the threshold of the other room.

A dozen of people wander about on the Santa Monica beach taking in the cool summer breeze. Kate's sitting curled up on the sand, gazing out at the ocean. Elliot's on his side; his elbow propped his head up. A bottle of vodka separated the two.

"Boyfriend?" Elliot pried expectantly.

"No…girlfriend?" Kate shot back.

"Unsure," he ruminated.

"Unsure?" she questioned him skeptically.

"It's just- I went on a couple of dates with a friend's friend. And somehow she's taking it a lot more serious than I am. She's down-to-earth and funny, but…honestly, it'll never work out. I see her more of a buddy than someone I'd like to date."

"Did you tell her?"

"Haven't had the balls to."

"Nothing's worse than falling for someone who was never interested in you in the first place."

"I agree. I'll put it on my checklist. Implement it ASAP," he assured her then took a swig of vodka before forwarding the bottle to her. She sipped it and winced. He chuckled in amusement. "Thought you'd get used to it by now?"

"I haven't savored my drink like this in quite a while. Not with gusto."

"You like what you do?"

"It pays the bills."

"What happened? I mean- the last time I saw you, you we're full of spirit and ambition, and nothing could hold you back. Even I felt intimidated by you."

"My mother's condition became worse," she told him grimly.

"Couldn't kick the habit, could she?"

She shook her head dejectedly. "She entered rehab on several occasion. They were just temporary fix. Eventually, it caught up to her. Diagnosed with liver disease… She passed away two years ago."

"I'm sorry." He wanted to embrace her as he said it, but didn't have the nerve to, lest she'd reject his gesture.

"This job saved us. It was the only way I could spend more time with her."

"And now?"

"And now..." She gazed at him, conflicted. "I'm here with you. Gratifying but unsettling at the same time." Although seeing him was the highlight of her day, she'd also wish she hadn't run into him. Feelings that lied dormant were beginning to crop up. And she kept it dormant for a reason. She let out a heavy sigh then straightened up and wandered off.

Elliot mulled over her words and then caught up with her.

"Why didn't you respond to my mails?" he broached the topic that had been swimming in his head ever since he collided into her.

She stopped and faced him, "I didn't need to."

"I had no idea where you were or what you were up to. I was worried. You could've called me. I still think we should of-"

"Why?" she cut him off coldly.

"Cuz we're friends," he told her sincerely.

"And as a friend, I did you a favor. I would've been a distraction."

"You're never a distraction. You've always been important to me and it's unfair that you've completely cut me out of your life. Don't I have a say in this?"

She flared up, "What difference would it make? Would you have shown up if I needed you? If I needed a shoulder to cry on...someone to ease my mind...to comfort me and tell me that everything will be alright. Would you have come to me?"

He's at a loss for words as he stared speechless at the person he once loved. Would he have come to her rescue? He could have said 'yes', but he'd be lying. He kept quiet. And that alone confirmed her speculation. She strayed off, disappointed. Again, he caught up with her.

"Kate! I'm sorry...for everything."

Kate stopped and closed her eyes to respire. "You've got nothing to apologize for. I was never angry at you…" Her eyes crept open, "Everything happened for a reason. It just wasn't meant to be… Please, don't beat yourself over this. Okay?" she soothed him and then shot him a carefree smile for reassurance, allaying his guilt. He returned a weak smile and continued to walk beside her. The frigid waves beat against her bare feet as she padded along the moist sand, reveling in the beautiful sight of the glistening water brought upon by the full moon. Up ahead along their line of walk were clusters of pillars that supported the Santa Monica pier. Elliot picked up his pace, leaving Kate to straggle behind.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked and caught up with him. He lit up his cell and perused the pillars.

"Found it," he exclaimed as he beamed his cell over the inscription on the rusty wooden pole.

Kate read the inscription, "Elliot and Kate Forever." She recalled the day when he etched those words on there to prove how much he loved her. It was ten years ago when they were young and in love. "It's still here," she murmured despondently.

"It hasn't changed," he mused. A modicum of hope washed over him.

"Everything else has," she reminded herself and trudged away.

The door of the strip club bursts open as our girls stumbled out laughing uncontrollably. Locking arms and wasted, they careened down the street, indistinctly chattering.

"I love Vegas!" Haylie screamed her lungs out.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Kate pondered at Elliot as he parked his car up her driveway and killed his engine.

"I had a great time." Kate managed a smile.

"It was nice," Elliot added, and reminisced, "Hey…remember back in high school, you would sneak out the house just to hang out in my car. We would bump the music up and make out to our favorite songs."

Kate reflected back and a grin formed across her face. "Yeah. Nickelback. Evanescence…"

"Matchbox 20…"

"Britney Spears…"

"Toxic!" they both blurted in unison and fits of laughter erupted and lessened the tension inside the car.

"It was fun," Elliot thought.

"It was… In your eco-friendly Prius." She perused the leather interior of his BMW.

"Forty-five miles to a gallon. Can't beat that."

"Apparently, you've had a dramatic change of taste," she noted as she grazed his interior.

"Ladies don't dig guys in Prius."

She chuckled at the thought. Deliberately, he reached for her hand and she retracted instinctively. Mission failed.

"It's getting late," she informed him.

"You have a curfew?" he frowned.

"Just restrictions." She quickly climbed out of the car, leaving him perplexed.

"Wait, Kate…" She stopped and turned to him. "Can I see you again?" he asked anxiously.

Kate debated thoroughly. "Elliot…I'd rather you not."

She slammed the door shut and left in a haste. _What went wrong?_ He thought in dismay as he watched his high school sweetheart disappear from his life again.

Back at the house, the bachelor party was at full swing: men licking salt off of stripper's body, shots after shots of tequila were passed around and lap dances were taking place at every corner. Jason danced with Apple, grinding on her, feeling on her, and she enjoyed the attention as well.

Back in Vegas, our girls devoured the nightlife at a popular nightclub, incessantly drinking, dancing, and flirting. They shrieked from the limo's sunroof as they cruised along the vibrant Las Vegas strip. One by one, the ladies clambered out the limo. Mia tumbled. Haylie and Ana dragged her across the gravel while the others guffawed at the scene.

* * *

_**How do you like it? Let me know. Thank you!**_


End file.
